Godzilla 2018 (Found Footage)
Godzilla is 2018 British found footage monster film directed by Gareth Edwards and produced by Matt Reeves. Story Casper is recording the camera as he goes to wake up his sister and brother along with his mother and father. Casper says: Mother remember you were saying we are going on new trip to England,London so it that right??? Mother: Yes we are honey,Right now we are in New York and we are looking to it this week. Hoppa (casper's brother): Mom it is this week right now, Didn't you check??? Father: Of course sons, Mom's is just confused yet still excited. Stella (casper's sister) Alright let's go aboard the plane to London. So the camera cuts to static for 5 seconds to a new scene that takes place inside a plane the family are right now. Stella: Mother can I have your phone to check the news please. Mother: Yes sure you can my little sweet heart. Stella: Thanks mom. Mother: And your welcome. After hours and hours and hours, Casper holding the camera fell asleep as the camera dropped and crashed the floor leaving a few cracks. This camera had the longest lasting battery in the world that it passed the night to the morning where they finally arrived in London,Casper woke up and picked the camera up where it hit and landed. The family all woke up along with the people from New York choose that plane, They all got out and went exploring. They met British people and talked about all the stuff in the UK what's legal and what's not. They visited people's homes and said to stay there for 9 hours. It was a fun good great vacation until this showed up on TV. The breaking news talked about a titan AKA Titatoon which means Kaiju or Monster in British version which is on it's way destroying a city, It's roar sounded like a famous giant lizard which dorsal plates on it back which breaths blue lasers out of it's mouth and it starts with a G. Hoppa: Stella, please tell how to spell it's famous name. Stella: G.O.D.Z.I.L.L.A. Mother and Father: Do You KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!!!!! Everyone: GODZILLA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone screams and runs out of the house,The camera pans up to show Godzilla's tail leaving quickly,The rest of the body was not visible. The camera comes back down and reveals millions of humans charging to the right as Gojira roars again. The family never stopped speeding their legs not matter what they get tired they still will be speeding up faster. Godzilla's face shows up being described as having a shark like eye along with a half gator half shark like snout and dinosaur claws and legs and a dinosaur belly and a dragon tail. He ate Stella and Hoppa and impaled 5 civilians with his claws. Mother and Casper: This is horror, We both need WAR!!!!!!!!!! Casper stopped the camera and cut to a new scene where they were in a place with soldiers and policemen, Casper has a gun in hand so as the policemen, Mother is inside a tank so as the soldiers. Casper: Alright this beast has terrorized are planet and we need it to be killed right now So we will hunt the creature to it's demise So who will succeed with us??? All put their hands up to Casper as a result ending with the creature busting the room already. Casper: Too late to vote SHOOT IT!!!!! The war carried on in a good 18 minutes, as some soldiers died during the war along with Mommy. Casper: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! He says that because of the death of his last parent. Casper: You ugly beast.... WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!! He jump and aims at the creature's eye shooting it while screaming. The creature is hurt as it backs off,Even one of the soldiers think it is the weak spot so they do it and do it and do it until the camera suddenly cuts to static for 1 minute. The camera cuts back to normal Godzilla is defeated,Then casper is sent on the way to New York on the plane, And says that he will never watch any monster movies and go to London again. The end Category:Horror Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Kaiju films